


Finders Keepers

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [11]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate finds someone in an airport and decides to bring her home as a surprise for the Boss-lady. Sequel to The Longest Night. Main story is Helen/Declan/OFC Warning for graphic sex, anal, kink, threesomes, f/f/m, strap-ons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finders

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for graphic sex, anal, kink, threesomes, f/f/m, strap-ons.

Kate Freelander was stuck in airport security for the fourth time in a single week, this time in Chicago and all alone, and wishing desperately for her own bed and a long hot shower. If one more TSA screener copped a feel of her ass, she was going to need Magnus to come and bail her out of jail. It was one of those days.

Lucky for this man, he didn’t have overly active hands. Kate reached her gate in record time and had over an hour until her flight boarded, so she took a seat in the airport lounge nearest her gate and ordered a beer and a burger with fries. She was peeling the label on her bottle when a woman walking past the window caught Kate’s eye. The hot babe was blonde and had a cute sky blue peasant blouse and a matching print skirt that swirled around her ankles in a way that was very feminine and sexy. Longs skirts always made Kate want to get under them, and the silky strawberry blonde curls that fell half way down her back reminded her of Elizabeth. She’d learned to appreciate the uses for long hair in London.

Kate smirked and wondered if the hot babe had problems with TSA guys getting grabby, too. She took a sip of the cold beer and watched as the woman stopped to check the departure monitors. Even her carry on bag was gorgeous, how unfair was that?

“Holy shit!” Kate exclaimed as she get her first look at the woman’s face and realized it was Elizabeth Watson. That or she had a twin sister. She tossed a five on the table for a tip and grabbed her backpack. It took several minutes to catch up with Elizabeth through the crowd. Kate reached out and patted her arm and the younger woman turned and blinked at her. It took a second for recognition to dawn, but then a huge smile split her face and Beth dropped her bag and threw herself into Kate’s arms.

“Kate! What are you doing here in this God forsaken hole?”

Kate laughed and returned the hug with equal enthusiasm. There were people backed up behind them and they were starting to scowl, so Kate decided to tweak them by giving Elizabeth a kiss on the mouth. Then, she grabbed her bag in one hand and Beth in the other and dragged her out of the walkway and into the seating area for the nearest gate. It was deserted, so she took the time to kiss Elizabeth again, longer and more thoroughly.

They were both breathless when they pulled back and she heard someone mutter, ‘get a room’ from somewhere behind them. She smiled. “So, where are you going?”

“Seattle. I have a friend in a cooking competition on Wednesday for some TV food channel It’s being held in a resort hotel in downtown Seattle. Phillipe needs moral support, so here I am.” She held her arms out and did a little turn in a circle. “So, where are you off to, Katey?”

Kate growled at the ‘Katey’, it was a running joke between them that usually involved retribution, and followed it with her best impression of a Magnus eyebrow raise, it most have been good because it made Beth giggle. “I’m going home, thank God. This is my fourth airport this week and even getting smacked on the head by the Big Guy is welcome at this point, if it means I get my own bed tonight.”

“What flight?”

“US Air 1101. I have about twenty minutes until I have to board. Not enough time for us to find a corner and make out, sadly. ” Kate leaned closer to Beth and deeply inhaled the scent of coconut shampoo and lotion. She’d had a shower today, probably only an hour or two before. “Did you come from the NY Sanctuary?”

“How did you know?” Beth was genuinely surprised. ‘I was visiting some friends from my college days in NYC while I‘m back in the States.”

“I knew I should have stopped there last night. Damn.” Kate caught a long, golden curl and gave it a light tug. “We could have had so much fun… You smell wonderful, like beaches and pina coladas.”

Elizabeth smirked. “I wish I could say the same about you, Kate, but you need a bar of soap and some time in a shower.”

“Bitch.”

“Yeah, but I’m a fresh smelling bitch.” She pulled a lip gloss out of her pocket and redid her lips. Smacking them a few times in a way that felt like a challenge for Kate to kiss the stuff off her again at the first opportunity. “You taste good, though, like beer and chips. Yummy.”

“So what did Magnus say when she heard you’re going to be in Seattle?” Kate smiled wickedly. “I should call her.”

Beth’s eyes got wide, and she shook her head, “No no no.” The pleading expression was really cute. “I didn’t tell her that I was coming to the West Coast. I didn’t even tell Declan. He is such a worrier. Knowing him, I‘d get a security escort.”

“What flight are you on?” Kate asked, already making plans in her head to hijack Beth and deliver her to Magnus. The doc was getting booty call, compliments of Kate Freelander, and it should rack up the serious Karma coins with the boss lady. And if the boss had been called away, Kate would be happy to keep Elizabeth occupied until she got back.

“US Air 1203. It leaves in about forty five minutes.”

Kate frowned, “We don’t have much time to get you on my flight…”

“What? No.”

“Yes. I‘m kidnapping you and keeping you tied to my bed until Tuesday, unless Magnus finds you and ties you to her bed first.”

“Kate, I can’t just switch my flight…”

Kate put a hand over her mouth. “Play along, I do this all the time.“ Kate took her hand and dragged her to the nearest counter. “Excuse me, sir. My girlfriend booked her tickets online and she got the flight number wrong. Is there any chance you can help us? The flight leaves in just a few minutes.” Kate gave him a sweet smile and put her arm around Elizabeth’s shoulders. “Please help us.”

Kate was completely surprised when Beth gave the gate agent a brain melting smile, and just as quickly turned it into a worried pout. Her lower lip quivered and Kate had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the way the poor man swallowed hard and hurried to change the tickets. “All I have are two in first class.” He took Kate’s ticket and started typing again. “Yours is business class, so you will get charged an upgrade fee.” Bastard. Of course she would, Kate thought sourly, she didn’t have big blue eyes to bat at him.

“I’ll take care of it, sweetie.” Beth handed the man her credit card and turned to Kate and gave her a quick kiss. “I knew I should have let you buy the ticket for me, I am so hopeless at the internet.” She gushed, “I swear I’ll find some way to make it up to you when we get home…” The inflection in her voice had the gate agent ogling the two women with definite interest as he handed them their new tickets and boarding passes.

“Oh, you are so wonderful, I could just kiss you right on the mouth…” He grinned like an idiot at her and was probably hoping to get that kiss, but Kate took the ticket from Elizabeth and dragged her away from the desk with a huffed, “Yeah, over my dead body. It‘s time to preboard.”

When they were safely in the boarding ramp, Kate turned to Beth and groaned, “Don’t ever turn that puppy look on me.” They both broke into hysterical laughter. Once they were settled in their cushy first class seats, Kate patted her hand. “You owe me a big one, because I just saved you from getting a pissed off Magnus visit at your hotel in Seattle.”

“And dropping in unannounced will be better?”

“Oh yes, especially in that outfit. You should have seen what she did the last time Declan was in the area and didn’t stay with us. Poor guy.”

“I have to stay with you at the Sanctuary? Shouldn’t I…”

“Don’t even think the word hotel around the Doc, or I can promise at least an hour lecture. Then, she‘d probably call Declan and rat you out for running amok in America with me.”

Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper, “This is so exciting. I’ve never been kidnapped in an airport before.”

“Shh. I need to call the boss and I don’t want you spoiling my surprise.” Kate hit the speed dial and left a message on the main Sanctuary line saying she was on the last flight before home and that she‘d just take a taxi because of the evening rush hour traffic.

The flight attendant was an attractive young man and the two young woman spent half the flight tormenting him and half sharing double vodka screwdrivers and giggling like teenagers. It was a new experience for Kate, girl bonding, but she was coming to loved it. Kate couldn’t decide what she loved most, having a friend who was a girl, or who didn’t work for the Sanctuary, but who understood living in a Sanctuary. Beth was suitably impressed by stories of destruction, adventure and her newest battle scars. Elizabeth had her own crazy life in a Sanctuary stories, and Kate couldn’t imagine growing up with fifteen siblings and a ‘dad’ who was freakin’ Sherlock Holmes. Elizabeth mentioned a hilarious punishment that would be earned if Dr. Watson ever heard the phrase, ‘no shit, Sherlock’ used in his hearing.

Sometime during the flight it dawned on Kate that Elizabeth wasn’t just an orphan, she was an abnormal, too. She was so normal, or ‘mainstream’ as Magnus called it, that Kate had missed it. “So, pretty little Elizabeth from England,” Kate’s speech was starting to slur. “What is your abnormal superpower? Turning invisible? Flying like a superhero? Seeing through cloth?”

“It’s classified.” They looked at each other and burst into giggles yet again. She whispered, more serious, “even Magnus doesn’t know.”

“Ooh. That sounds like a challenge.” Kate grinned at her. “And I love challenges.”

\--------------------------------------------------

They reached the airport in New City and made a stop at baggage claim. Once that was out of the way, Kate took her out to the taxi stand and they grabbed a ride from a taxi driver who looked to be about a hundred years old and didn’t speak a word of English. It made the ride more fun for Elizabeth. It almost covered the nerves she was feeling at seeing Helen.

When the cab stopped in front of the Sanctuary, Elizabeth gaped at the immense structure while Kate and the cabbie wrestled the bags to the curb. Before she knew it, Kate was handing her the carry on and Kate’s backpack while Kate wrestled with the two wheeled suitcases. Beth looked from left to right and back like a tourist trying to take it all in as they made their way up to the front door. Biggie was waiting in the entry and gave Kate a light smack on the back of her head as she entered.

“Oh, big guy, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you!” Kate hugged him, but Biggie quickly pushed her away once he got a sniff of her. “You need to bathe…”

“I know, but I have to give Magnus her present first.” Kate giggled and gestured to Elizabeth.

Beth felt her cheeks heating up, as the huge abnormal looked her over from curls to sandals. She willed herself to be cool. “It’s nice to see you again.” Elizabeth tried to remember her manners, but it was hard when everything was swimming before her eyes and brought fits of giggles.

His voice was a disapproving rumble in his massive chest. “You are drunk.” He gave a couple of low grunts.

“She’s a cute drunk, though, Big Guy. Where‘s the boss?”

He eyed the pair doubtfully, “Main lab.”

“Oh, that is perfect. Beth can meet the mermaid!” Kate put an arm around her shoulders, the bags forgotten, and led her further into the building. “You are gonna love that mermaid, she is so cool.”

There were voices echoing at the end of the corridor and Kate walked her into a huge circular room with equipment hanging from the ceiling and glass paneled enclosures all around, it was a bit much to take in. The voices were discussing something heatedly, and didn’t stop until they were nearly to the desk, in the center of the room.

Her Head of House Declan Macrae looked up from something on the desk and his eyes focused on the two young women. His jaw dropped, and then he slid his hip off the edge of the table and started toward them.

“Oh shit.” Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

“What are you doing here, Elizabeth?” He asked, scowling.

Kate stepped in front of her. “I ran into her in the airport in Chicago and invited her to visit for a few days.”

Declan‘s eyes narrowed. “Is that right?” He deftly sidestepped Kate and loomed large over Elizabeth. “Just taking an unplanned holiday without bothering to tell me? I was expecting you home over a week ago, and I haven‘t even had a text message from you.”

“Damn Declan, you are so hot when you’re mad and I’m drunk…” Elizabeth tried to make her eyes stay on his face, but it was too far up, so she settled for talking at his chest. “Can you yell at me more when the room isn’t spinning, please?” There was clicking coming from behind them and Elizabeth turned to see Helen Magnus standing less than a foot behind her. “Helen. You are so… beautiful.”

She heard Kate say, “Surprise!” After that, everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------

Magnus was close enough that she caught Elizabeth in her arms before she hit the floor. She scooped her up and turned to put her into the waiting arms of her major domo and in a low voice, she gave him instructions to take Elizabeth up to her room. He mumbled an affirmative and left.

Declan looked worried and annoyed in turns, and he turned on Kate, “How much did she have to drink?” His tone was icy.

“Only three or four screwdrivers, I had the same and I am fine.”

“No flight attendant is going to sell that many drinks to one person.”

Kate smiled at him, “You are so wrong about that. Those rules only apply to you and me. That poor guy didn’t stand a chance against Elizabeth’s smile. If she had asked for all the little vodka bottles on the whole plane, she would‘ve got them. As it was, I think we got a good number of them.”

“Really, Kate. You should know not to drink that much on a flight,” Magnus added. “Will, could you help Kate to her room and keep an eye on her, please?”

Will stood up and came around the desk. “No problem. Come on, Kate. Let’s get you to your room before you pass out, too.” He took her arm, but she pulled away and turned back to Magnus.

“Did you like the surprise, Boss?”

Declan growled at her and Magnus put a restraining hand on his arm. “Yes, Kate. Thank you for bring Elizabeth to our Sanctuary. She hasn’t been here before, but the two of you should have called Declan before you made plans. He is her Head of House and he worries about her.” Magnus turned to Declan. “Did you know where she was?”

“I knew. I have her tagged with a gps locator,” Declan smirked. “She didn’t call though, and she bloody well knows better than that.”

Kate gasped in horror. “You put a gps on her? Damn, that’s so uncool. Even Magnus isn’t that anal.”

“How do you know? It’s not like she’d tell you about it.” Declan snapped at her, clearly still upset.

Will led Kate away with her muttering about overbearing, control freak House Heads. When Kate was gone, Declan looked at Helen. She sighed, “We’ll finish drawing up the plans in the morning.”

“Right. Which guest room did you put Elizabeth in? She could probably just stay in with me for the night. She‘s going to have a serious hangover in the morning.”

Magnus gave him a feral grin. “I think we need a new protocol for lost House residents.”

“Mandatory gps tags?”

Helen turned and started walking in the direction of the elevator and called back over her shoulder to him, “No, I was thinking… Finders, Keepers.”

She distinctly heard the word ‘fuck’ echo in the main lab behind her, and Helen thought to herself, ‘Maybe tomorrow, Declan, but I get her tonight.’


	2. Keepers

Magnus watched Elizabeth out of the corner of her eye while she mixed the various ingredients for the hangover cure on the bedside table. Very few people ever learned the secret recipe she and James had created, but it was quite effective. James added things to his version intentionally to make it vile. He used it to discourage irresponsible behavior among his children, but Magnus never found it necessary. Ashley and Henry had both gone through phases of experimental drinking, but they came out of it without any interference from her.

Helen had a pretty good idea of why Elizabeth had overdone it, and it had nothing to do with lack of self control and everything to do with visiting this Sanctuary and her. They were used to meeting in hotel rooms and little apartments. It was a different dynamic to meet on Helen’s home turf. Elizabeth would feel turning up unannounced was rude. Magnus was going to make sure she wouldn’t feel that way ever again.

To Helen, seeing her standing in the main lab facing down Declan was nothing short of a miracle. The young woman was manna from Heaven, and Helen was ravenous. Not just for the sexual aspects of their relationship, as pleasurable as those were. Her world was full of drama and violence, and somehow without even trying the other woman had become her personal Sanctuary, as ridiculous as it sounded. She was the place Helen retreated to when things got to be more than the almighty Helen Magnus could deal with. Elizabeth exuded an aura of calm that would put Buddhist monks to shame.

In the bathroom, Helen wet a wash cloth and rung it until it was just damp. Elizabeth was stirring restlessly when she returned to the bedroom. Her eyes opened as Magnus placed the folded cloth on her brow. “Don’t try to move, yet. Your head is going to hurt too much. Lie still for me, and I’ll give you something for the pain.”

“’kay.” Elizabeth managed, weakly.

Magnus put an arm behind her and lifted her head and shoulders enough so that the cup touched her lips at the correct angle, but Elizabeth kept her lips stubbornly shut. Helen sighed, “It doesn’t taste bad, sweetheart, just try it.”

Elizabeth drank it down and let out a sigh, “Oh, yum.” Her eyes focused on Helen’s face, and she gave a sheepish smile.

“I should spend the next hour on a lecture about the effects altitude has on the level of alcohol in a person’s blood, but I’d much rather just hold you.” Helen stripped to her panties and climbed in beside the younger woman, covering them with the sheet and blanket. Elizabeth turned on her side and let Helen spoon behind her with a contented sigh.

The clock said 5:35am when Helen woke in a tangle of limbs and silky hair. With a smile, she started her day by waking Elizabeth with kisses along her neck and shoulder. The younger woman responded with equal enthusiasm and it made Helen so happy she had to wonder why she hadn‘t thought of bringing her lover to visit before. She spent nearly an hour reacquainting herself with Elizabeth’s lovely body, and then tenderly making love to her. It was perfect.

\--------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth found Declan in his room, after she showered and dressed in her most flattering outfit, of course. The door was open and he was showered, too, and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. She knocked lightly on the doorframe and he looked up at her.

“Elizabeth.” He stepped back so she could enter. His face was the careful mask Elizabeth hated to see him wear. It added another thing to apologize for to her list.

“Declan.”

He looked at his watch and frowned. “You’re up earlier than I expected.” She couldn’t tell if he thought it was a good thing or not. His voice was neutral and flat.

“Turns out that James’ hangover cure had a good twin.” The corners of Declan’s mouth turned up, but it wasn’t a smile, yet. She tried, again. “I always suspected James was a sadist. Now, I have the proof.” He nodded.

Beth had a feeling they could spend the entire day making polite conversation and never actually get to acknowledging the elephant in the room. She took a deep breath and just said it, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I intentionally kept my plans from you.” Honesty was a bitch sometimes. “I should have called.”

“Yes, you should have. Care to tell me why you felt it was necessary to hide your plans from me? Am I such a terrible tyrant?”

Elizabeth struggled to put the feelings into words. Everything she thought of sounded petty and stupid, “You are doing a great job as our Head of House, Declan, you really are, but… you aren’t James.” Her voice broke. “I miss James.” Elizabeth sank down onto the edge of Declan’s bed and hugged herself.

“You think I’m not painfully aware of that?” Declan snapped. “I get told at least once a day by one of James‘ kids, usually after they‘ve done something to test me beyond the limits of my patience. I didn‘t expect it from you, of all people.” The pain in his voice was a knife.

“Because I’m one of the oldest and should know better,” Elizabeth whispered. She could feel tears of shame burning her eyes.

“No, Elizabeth, because you’re my lover.” Declan sat down hard on the edge of the bed beside her, gathered her into his arms, and squeezed her tightly. “No one in the Sanctuary is as close to me as you, except for James, but he‘s gone now. We have to learn to live without him. I know how much you’re hurting, baby, I’m hurting, too.” He rested his cheek on the top of her head, “Difference is, I can’t afford to show it. I have to be strong and hold the bloody group together, and that means not letting on that it hurts me as much to walk in James’ shoes as it hurts all of you to watch me do it.” They held tight and offered what comfort they could to each other.

“I love you so much, Declan.” Elizabeth looked up at him. “You know that, don’t you?”

Declan buried his face in her hair. “I know, baby, I know.”

“I didn’t mean to make things harder on you.”

“I know that, too.” The air in the room felt lighter and it was easier to breathe without all the tension between them. Declan cupped her cheek with a rough palm. “I love you, too. And it doesn’t matter to me who you are sharing beds with, my love isn’t going to change.”

“Really?” Elizabeth gave him a watery smile.

“I will love you no matter who your lover is. I didn’t say I wouldn’t be jealous as hell, and moan loudly about it at every opportunity. I think I have that right. I saw you first.”

“It was strange to wake up in Helen‘s bed this morning and make love.”

Declan winced, “I don’t want the sordid details of your sexual escapades… Magnus is my boss.”

“I asked her about that. She said you’re both Heads of Houses, that makes you equals.”

“If only that were true.”

“Do you want to know what I think? You’re both overbearing, dictatorial, type-a personalities that need to get laid more often.” Apparently, he agreed with at least some of what she said. The look Declan gave her was dark, filled with lust. Elizabeth decided to push a button and see where it took them. “Helen thinks you’re hot. She’d do you.”

“Who says I want to be ‘done’?”

“Oh Declan, if you ever had a night with Helen, you wouldn’t say that!” She couldn’t suppress the shiver.

Declan smiled, “What makes you think Magnus and I haven’t had sex?” Elizabeth gasped. And, apparently, Declan liked shocking her. “You should ask her about our first mission together in Grozny, Chechnya.”

“Something tells me that isn’t a good idea.”

“Neither is this, but I don’t care. You are such a little tease.” Declan smirked as he toppled her back onto the mattress and hiked the pretty, knee length skirt up. The lacy panties underneath were easily disposed of and tucked in Declan’s front pocket. She was much wetter than she had a right to be, and Beth knew it. It made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. The fact didn’t escape Declan’s notice. He dipped a finger into her and pulled it out and popped the digit into his mouth, tasting her. “Breakfast is early today.”

“Door! Declan the door is still open. Someone could… oh, god, you’re so good at that.” The open door was forgotten with the loss of all higher brain functions that came with really good oral sex. Elizabeth climaxed quickly for already having an orgasm that morning, and it was a testament to Declan’s talented tongue. She cried out Declan’s name, clutching at his hair and broad shoulders, holding him in place, and Declan rested his cheek on her thigh and let her recover.

After a few minutes, Declan got to his feet and walked over to shut the door. As he expected, Magnus was leaning against the wall just outside, listening. She had a hand pressed low on her skirt, and that made Declan feel smug. Their eyes met and he smirked at Magnus as if to say, ‘Point to me’. Her answering smile, the tilt of her head, reminded him of a predator eyeing a rival for meal potential.

Magnus declared war last night, and she may have won the opening gambit, but the war was far from over. He murmured, “Street rules.” Which meant no rules at all. Anything goes.

“I fight dirty. I cheat,” Magnus stated. Her eyes were hard and the dark blue he had come to associate with sex, and Declan nodded, “game on, then.”

Magnus walked away, with an extra sway to her hips that drew Declan’s eyes to the perfect bottom he knew lay under the tailored skirt.

“Bloody woman,” Declan growled at her retreating back.

“I heard that…”

“Good.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Declan made the mistake of taking Elizabeth to the kitchen, after thoroughly pounding her into his mattress, of course. He should have known better, kitchens to Elizabeth were like lines to a coke addict. Once she got started with their omelets, the smells escaped the kitchen and the other members of Helen’s team started to wander in drawn by the promise of being fed. She started with just two for them, but Declan lost count after ten, and the food just kept coming and people kept eating.

Beth handed him a plate and pushed him toward the door. “Be a dear and go give that to Helen for me.” She must have known what he thought of that, because she smiled and batted big blue-green eyes at him, “If you let it get cold, I’m going to be too upset for sex later.”

“Blackmail.”

“Damn straight.” Elizabeth pressed a kiss to his mouth and shooed him out the door.

In a fowl mood, Declan took the plate to Helen’s office. As he set the plate down at her elbow, she blinked at it and her eyes went wide with horror. “Oh dear God, she isn’t cooking for them is she?” Now, it was her turn to scowl at the offending omelet. “I’m already getting enough grief that you have full time cooking staff and three chefs studying at the UK Sanctuary and we have no cooking staff at all.”

“Four, when you count Elizabeth.”

“Four?” Magnus frowned up at him. “James bribed them with something didn’t he?”

“Didn’t need bribery, just logic. James encouraged his kids to choose career paths where work would be assured, but would still keep them in the network where he could micromanage their lives, as every good parent should. Every Sanctuary needs to eat, and the better the food is, the happier the residents are, The Big Guy is on his third omelet, I believe. Even he is not immune.”

Magnus pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a bite of the fluffy eggs with her free hand. She stopped chewing abruptly and looked at him, “Oh, that is excellent.” Her eyes rolled back and she was trying to stifle a moan, but failed miserably. The rest of the plate was emptied in less than a minute. “This is a complication I hadn’t bargained on.”

“Me either.”

“Are you going to hire her?”

“With her resume, and classical French training, Elizabeth is overqualified for cooking in my House.” Declan stated, “And she isn’t going to work here, either.” He put steel behind the words. “She needs to get her career going and find a job in a fancy restaurant.”

“Well, I’m sure she will find someplace suitable.”

There was something in her tone of voice that gave Declan pause, and he leaned down to peer into her eyes. What he saw in them made his heart turn to ice in his chest. It hadn’t occurred to Declan that Helen Magnus would fall in love with Elizabeth, but the look in her eyes told him that she was. Shit. “I thought the two of you were just bedmates, fun and games, that sort of thing.”

“Elizabeth isn’t just a bedmate, Declan.” Magnus sighed.

Declan ran a hand through his hair, mussing it. “It doesn’t change anything. Don’t make the mistake of thinking I’m not going to fight to the death to keep her with me.”

Magnus smiled that predator smile, again. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Declan.” She gave a light caress to his hand where it lay on her desk.

Declan pulled the stolen panties out of his pocket and offered them to her, as a distraction, breaking the eye contact before he did something stupid like kiss the smile off her face. “Elizabeth seems to have left these in my room.”

“Not to worry. I’ll see that she gets them back.”

Declan didn’t doubt it.

\---------------------------------------------------

Magnus found her team, plus Elizabeth, still in the kitchen seated around the table. She hung back for a while and listened to the conversation before making her presence known. The volume of the conversation was enough to mask the sound of her approaching footsteps.

“So, she gives the gate agent this smile and I swear I thought he was going to wet himself,” Kate said, laughing so hard she could barely get the words out. “And then she kisses me and damn that was even better. I had to drag her away from that guy…”

“I’d take you over him, any time, Kate.” Elizabeth winked at her.

“Good to know.”

Magnus walked in and all eyes turned to her.

“Hey, Doc. Did you like the omelet?” Henry asked.

“I did. It was delicious, but is it really fair to make her cook for us on her vacation?” Magnus scolded.

Elizabeth smiled at her. “I don’t mind.”

“Of course you don’t, but I do. If you feed animals in their native habitat, they get lazy and forget how to fend for themselves. They become dependent on you.” The look she spread around the table was a warning. “Would you like that tour of the Sanctuary, now?” Magnus smiled at her. “I have time.”

“Yes, I’d love to. I’ve heard so much about this place. I’m dying of curiosity.” Elizabeth pushed her chair out and stood. She started to gather plates, but a hand covered hers, she looked up to see Magnus shaking her head. “Let them handle the dishes.”

“Oh, sure.” She turned and Magnus was in her personal space. Helen grabbed her and kissed her passionately while the team stared open mouthed at them.

Magnus looked at Kate with narrowed eyes and mouthed the word, “mine.” Then, she took Elizabeth by the arm and led her away from the kitchen at a brisk pace.

Helen heard Will say, “That boys and girl, was a textbook example of a territorial display. If I were you, Kate, I wouldn‘t flirt anymore for a while, she might bite you.” Magnus smiled, at that.


	3. Tiger Play

The first place Magnus took Elizabeth on her tour of the Old City Sanctuary was the main lab. They stopped at all of the glass paned enclosures and Helen’s voice held pride and affection for each of the beings in her charge. It made part of Elizabeth want to hop into an enclosure and stay for a while, just so Helen would come round and talk about her in that affectionate tone.

Beth couldn’t help the smile, and it wasn’t lost on Helen. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

“Oh, yes. You make an excellent tour guide,” Elizabeth beamed at her.

“What were you thinking just now?”

“That the sorkel is a lucky, lucky abnormal.”

Magnus raised her eyebrows in amusement. Beth gave her a quick kiss on the lips and moved to the next one. Elizabeth touched the glass lightly and an honest to God Mermaid swam up to peer out at her. She was either slightly larger than a human, or it was a trick of the glass that separated them. She was absolutely beautiful. The colors of her tail shimmered iridescent like oil on water. Her breasts were full and perfectly lovely. Beth could see how such a being would drive ancient sailors mad. “Oh, Helen, she’s fantastic,” Elizabeth sighed.

“You are so beautiful,” Elizabeth told the mermaid.

“I don’t think she’s quite ready for an enclosure of her own, my friend.” Elizabeth glanced back over her shoulder and Helen’s eyes were on the mermaid. Magnus locked eyes with Beth. “And, I think her Head of House would object very vocally to us keeping her.”

Elizabeth blinked, realizing Magnus wasn’t talking to her, but to the Mermaid. “The mermaid is telepathic?” She winced at her unguarded thoughts, suddenly self-conscious, but the Mermaid just smiled at her.

“Yes, quite strongly telepathic.” Magnus wrapped her arms around Elizabeth’s waist and hugged her against her body. “My old friend thinks you are quite a fetching young woman, for a human.” Her chin rested on Beth’s shoulder. “Close your eyes.” Beth did. “Now, think about a question you would like to ask.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes and thought about other Mer-people. Wasn’t she lonely here without others of her kind? In Beth’s mind, an image formed. It was the mermaid swimming happily in her enclosure, but she wasn’t alone. Helen was naked and swimming beside her, using a small respirator, so she didn’t have to surface to breathe. The image changed to Helen and the Mermaid in an embrace under the water, the iridescent tail between Helen‘s thighs.

“Holy shit!” Elizabeth gaped. “Did you see that?”

“Yes. I believe I lived it, actually.” Magnus gave her an impish grin, breath hot against her cheek. “As I said, she’s a strong telepath, and seems to be picking up on our more amorous intentions.”

Elizabeth blushed and tossed her head, so Helen would stop nibbling her earlobe. “I wasn’t thinking amorous thoughts. I swear.”

“If it wasn’t you, it must have been me, then,” Magnus smirked. “How well do you swim?”

“Not well enough for underwater sex with a Mermaid.”

“Silly girl, she doesn’t want sex with you. She only just met you.” Magnus trailed her tongue along the side of Beth’s neck. “She wants to watch us have underwater sex.”

Elizabeth winced, “Isn’t that water cold?”

“You get used to it, after the initial shock. The key is to keep moving to generate body heat.” Magnus changed from licking, and was now nibbling her earlobe, again, while fondling her breasts. “Any other objections?”

“Yeah, if we are standing here looking in, what’s going to keep everyone in the place from watching us?”

Magnus put a hand to the glass. “Special privacy glass. It goes opaque when you need it to. The enclosure is much bigger than just what you can see here. We wouldn‘t even have to be in view of the window.”

“I’m going to have to think about it and get back to you,” Elizabeth teased. “I have a limited window of time before I have to go to Seattle.”

“Ah yes, you came to see your friend compete.” Magnus watched her, thoughtfully. “When do you think you’ll be finished with your visit to Seattle?”

“Well, my return flight is for Saturday morning. Why?”

“Would you like to holiday here for a week or two after Seattle?”

Elizabeth smiled. “I’d love to, but I have a list of conditions.”

“Really?” Magnus narrowed her eyes at her. “What sort of conditions?”

“I’ll tell you at the end of the tour.”

“Very well.” Magnus led Elizabeth through the main areas, like the labs and the infirmary and the residential corridors.

The Sanctuary itself was all very much like what Elizabeth was used to at home. There was a stop near the infirmary for a make-out session, and it lasted until they heard footsteps approaching the shadowed alcove where they were kissing and fingering each other. They straighten their clothes and smiled at Will like nothing naughty had been going on. He gave them a puzzled frown, but didn’t call them on it.

The real surprises were the residents they met. The two faced man had earned a stern look from Helen for a rude sexual comment and there was a Lizard-man they called Steve who was addicted to daytime television. Everywhere Helen took her was eerily quiet. There weren’t people milling about, taking classes or doing work. She was used to large numbers of people in her Sanctuary, hustle and bustle. It made Beth homesick.

They ended the tour at Helen’s office. Declan was in one of the chairs facing the large table Helen used as a desk. He was typing furiously on a laptop. He looked up and frowned at them, or rather at Magnus. “The weather in Cartagena isn’t cooperating. We may have to scrub the mission.”

Elizabeth took a seat on the couch as Helen joined him at the desk. She watched them huddle over the computer’s screen in amused fascination. Most of their communication was non-verbal, just gestures, nods and looks. At times, it was Helen’s fingers dancing over the keys, and Declan’s hands rested on the table. Then, at some unspoken signal he would pick up the typing, again. The synchronized way they worked together reminded Elizabeth of what Declan said about his having had sex with Magnus in the past. She tried to picture it, and the things she imagined left her heart beating a little faster. Her fantasy shifted to what all those perfectly coordinated hands would be like if focused on her. It was enough to have Beth squirming in her seat. And it inadvertently got Helen’s attention; Helen’s blue eyes shifted to her and she smiled innocently.

Declan noticed he’d lost Helen’s attention, and his gaze followed hers straight to Elizabeth. Beth found it was hard to think with two sets of sharp eyes focused like lasers on her. It made the squirming worse, too, her all ready aroused body responded to the attention enthusiastically.

“The mission is scrubbed.” Magnus announced, still looking at Elizabeth.

Declan scowled up at her. “I figured it would be.” There was no mistaking the bite under the words.

“Why don’t I take you and Elizabeth to Alfredo’s tonight for dinner?”

“You don’t have to take me on your date, Magnus,” Declan snorted.

Magnus patted his arm. “I owe you for coming all this way for nothing.”

“It’s not your fault, even you don’t control the weather.” He said it as if weather were the only thing she didn’t have some sort of control over.

“Come to dinner with us, Declan.” Magnus lowered her voice, but Elizabeth could still hear what she said, “I want to find out Elizabeth’s plans for the immediate future and I need a good cop, for my bad cop.”

Declan rolled his eyes, “Yeah, alright, but I’m going to expect wine and dessert, too.”

“Of course, I wouldn‘t have it any other way.”

\-------------------------------------

Helen’s team moaned loudly that Elizabeth and Declan got a trip to Alfredo’s and the others didn’t, but Helen explained patiently that Will and Henry were persona non grata at Alfredo’s for at least another month, for some offense they‘d committed. Helen soothed them by promising to bring something back for them. Bribery worked as well for her people as it did in the UK Sanctuary. You just had to find the proper bribe.

The back room of Alfredo’s was almost as warm and welcoming as Helen’s private sitting room. The walls were paneled in rich, warm wood. A huge, grey slate hearth dominated the fireplace on far wall of the dining room. The table was large enough to accommodate six adults, but was elegantly set for three with crystal and candles and gilt-edged plates. From their first steps through the door, the service was excellent. A greeter met them inside the door and knew Helen on sight, the attractive young woman beamed at her, greeted her with a kiss on each cheek and took them immediately to the private room.

Helen’s favorite wine was already breathing and waiting to be poured, which the woman did for them as soon as Declan had helped them both into their seats. Elizabeth made mental notes of everything, filing the little details away for the day when she opened a place of her own. It was the small details that made the difference between a good restaurant and a great one, and Alfredo’s fell into the latter category.

“Well, it looks like ‘Lizbeth is impressed,” Declan teased. “I can see the wheels turning in your head, baby.”

“This is a fantastic restaurant.”

Magnus smirked. “You haven’t even tasted the food, yet.”

“There is so much more to a place like this than just the food,” Elizabeth gushed.

“Spoken like someone who spent the last two years at a stuck up cooking school in France.”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Declan and gave his hand a pat. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand, dear.”

The appetizers arrived, all three of them, and Elizabeth ignored the two Heads of House in favor of concentrating on puzzling out the ingredients in the food. She half heard Declan make a remark about food being more important than sex, and Elizabeth blinked at him. “You mean food isn’t more important than sex to everyone?”

Magnus chimed in, “I think it depends on the quality of the food.” The smile she gave Elizabeth had nothing to do with food, and everything to do with sex. It sent a little thrill through the younger woman. “Why don’t you tell us about your plans, now that your formal education is finished.”

“Well, I’ll need to look for an entry level position in a restaurant.” Elizabeth sipped her wine, and looked from Helen to Declan and back. She had their undivided attention, as she had earlier in Helen‘s office. “I put in a few line cook applications this week at some of my favorite places in New York.” She toyed with the napkin, suddenly nervous. “I also put in a request with the Head of House at the New York Sanctuary for a room. They are completely full for the summer, but they may have an opening in the fall.”

“You have a apartment in New York, don’t you?”

“It’s not mine, it belongs to James. So, I was thinking that the twins might want to use it when they start college this year.”

“Absolutely not,” Declan snapped. “Those two aren’t studying abroad. I can‘t let those two loose on an unsuspecting American public. It would be a disaster.” Declan took a large sip of his wine. “If you’d bothered to come home for the reading of the will and the meeting with the accountants, you would know that James left the place in Manhattan to you, and you alone.”

“Was there a reason you wanted to stay at the Sanctuary rather than your own place?” Helen asked.

Elizabeth nodded, “I hate to say it, but I miss the crush of people back home.” That seemed to please Declan. He smirked at Helen. “There is also the long hours I plan to work. It would be nice to be one of the wild animals who gets lazy from someone feeding them, at least for a while...” Beth made sure her words echoed Helen’s reasons for not wanting her to cook for Kate and Henry and Will.

“Touché” Helen said, nodding. “Fine, you can feed my people while you are here, just try not to spoil them too badly.”

“I was planning to cook anyway.”

“Oh really?” Magnus raised her eyebrows. “You weren’t going to listen to me?”

“Nope.” Elizabeth gave Helen her best smile. “I can’t resist empty kitchens, not even for you.”

“Do you hear that cheek, Declan?”

“Yeah, she’s been mouthy all day. Called me an overbearing, dictatorial, type-a personality that needs to get laid more often…”

Magnus gasped, “She called you that?”

“Declan…” Elizabeth moaned, not liking where he was taking the conversation. At this rate, she was going to end up earning a punishment from Helen when they got home.

“Elizabeth included you and I both in that description.”

The look Helen gave her was shrewd, assessing. “We simply can’t let that much cheek go without a proper punishment.”

The waiter arrived with the main courses and the discussion was tabled while they ate. When they were finished, Magnus set her napkin on her plate and slid her chair back from the table until the back nearly touched the paneled wall. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Come here, Elizabeth.”

The young woman’s eyes went wide. “Here?” She squeaked.

“Now, if you please.” Elizabeth took the napkin from her lap and set it on the table. She stood and walked the two steps to stand beside Helen’s chair. “Other side.” She moved to stand between Magnus and Declan with her back to Declan. “Assume the position, and do it quickly, the waiter will be here to remove the plates shortly, and I will double the number if we get caught at this.”

“Yes, Helen.”

Elizabeth laid her upper body across Helen’s lap and Helen lifted her skirt to reveal her bare backside. Magnus looked at Declan and smiled at the look of disbelief on his face. “I can do all ten myself, or you can have five and I will finish with my five.”

“Y..you can do it,” Declan stammered.

Helen nodded and proceeded to spank Elizabeth’s bare backside with resounding slaps, she had Elizabeth count them out, while he watched, clearly stunned. “Now, what do you say to us you cheeky, cheeky girl?”

“Sorry. Very sorry,” Elizabeth whimpered, her face was red.

“Before you go feeling bad for her, Declan, you need to see something. Elizabeth lean over the table. Quickly.” Beth did as she was told and Magnus lifted her skirt again, then she parted her labia and showed Declan the moisture glistening there. “She wasn’t wet before I started spanking, but she is very wet now. Aren’t you, love?”

“Yes.” Elizabeth hissed through her teeth as Helen gathered some of the creamy wetness with two fingers and sucked it off, humming with pleasure. Then, Magnus lowered her skirt and helped her up. She pulled Beth to sit on her lap and kissed her deeply.

The waiter chose that moment to reappear, and set about to clear away the empty dishes, like Helen and Elizabeth weren‘t sharing a chair and kissing. “Dr Magnus, Alfredo would like to know if you would like some take-home orders for the members of your team? And will you be staying for dessert?”

Helen broke the kiss to say, “Yes to both, Eduardo. And tell Alfredo… our compliments to the chef on an excellent dinner.”

“Yes, of course. Dessert will be out shortly.” Eduardo gave a quick glance to Elizabeth and left with an amused little smile on his handsome face. There was an awkward silence that followed his departure, and Elizabeth felt like getting a little revenge on Declan for throwing her under the bus with Magnus, and getting her spanked in a public place. “So, Helen, Declan said I should ask you about your first mission with him in Grozny, Chechnya.” Declan’s mouth dropped open.

Magnus, for her part, blinked once, very slowly and turned her blue eyes on Declan. The look she gave him was icy. “Did he? It was a very long time ago, I wonder what the two of you were discussing to bring that up?”

“We were discussing you,” Declan returned her icy glare with one of his own.

“Ah, I see.” The look got even colder, if that were possible and Elizabeth was really starting to regret mentioning it.

“’Lizbeth, did Declan give you that pendant? It’s lovely.” Helen reached out and caught the square locket she always wore around her neck. Magnus ran her fingers over the pattern of small diamonds and pink sapphires set into the platinum. “Is this where you hid the gps locator chip, Declan?”

“Gps chip? What do you mean gps chip?” Elizabeth breathed. “Why would he… you have me bugged?” She glared at Declan. “Are you sure he didn’t put it under my skin somewhere like they do with pets?”

“It’s inside the locket.” Declan scowled at Magnus. Magnus scowled back and Elizabeth felt like a innocent bunny who wandered into the middle of a pair of cranky wolves. “And if you stop wearing it, I will consider tagging you.”

The door to the back room opened and a short, round man with long dark hair pulled back into a queue entered the room with a tray of desserts. He was dressed in chef whites and was oblivious to the tension roiling in the air. “Ah, Helen, so good to see you, eh?”

“And you, Alfredo. I don’t get in to see you often enough, and for that I am sorry.”

“Do not worry your pretty head about old Alfredo, you are very busy with your Sanctuary. I forgive you. So, who have you brought for me tonight, eh?”

“This is Declan Macrae, Head of the UK Sanctuary. And this is Elizabeth Watson, also from the UK Sanctuary.”

Alfredo turned to Elizabeth first, “Such a lovely and delicate flower. You are daughter of James, yes?”

“Yes. One of many.” Elizabeth gave a self deprecating smile. “Grazie per averci, Chef Alfredo.”

Magnus glowed with pride, “Elizabeth is an aspiring chef, she just finished cooking school in France.”

“Really? You come to America to find work?” Alfredo smiled, graciously. “Much opportunity here in America. You give me one month I make you best Italian chef any boss could want…”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’m just here on holiday. I wasn’t planning to stay.”

Alfredo smiled. “Offer stands, anytime, for daughter of James. He was good man. Everyone was very sorry to hear he had passed. Was sad day for abnormals, that day.”

Elizabeth nodded, “Thank you.”

Alfredo turned to Declan and offered his hand and a sincere smile, “Is great pleasure to meet you, Declan Macrae. You will always have a table at Alfredo’s. You call, I take care of you. I put your name on special Head of House list.”

“I appreciate that.”

Alfredo put the tray on the table and started transferring dishes while he talked. “I bring you only the best desserts. Cannoli and homemade gelato and my special of the house, the angel-food berry triffle. You will love. Especially you, Bel chef di ragazza.”

Elizabeth grinned at him, “Grazie.”

“Yes, thank you, Alfredo,” Magnus added. And just like that the tension that had been in the room was gone, as if it had never been.

“You have good rest of your night.” Alfredo winked at Magnus. He took the empty tray and closed the door solidly behind him.

The drive back to the Sanctuary was quiet. Elizabeth was afraid to say anything lest she start them scowling at each other, again. Declan went to his room to pack, because with the mission scrubbed, he needed to get back to London. Magnus asked her to take the food orders to Kate and Henry and Will, and then Magnus turned to follow Declan, but Elizabeth caught her arm, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Helen asked, her eyes searching Beth’s face.

“If I had just gone to Seattle like I planned…”

“No!” Helen pulled Elizabeth into a crushing hug. “This isn’t your fault, please don’t regret coming here, sweetheart. I want you here.”

“You’re fighting over me, Helen. I don’t want you to fight over me. I love you both, and I don‘t want…”

Magnus kissed her, long and deep. “It wasn’t a fight, it’s just verbal tiger play. We just play rougher than you are used to. I’ll go talk to him. Everything will work out. Trust me.”

“I do trust you.”

“Good. Perfect. I’ll come get you in a bit.” Magnus caressed her cheek. “I love you, Elizabeth.” Then, she disappeared in the direction of the guest quarters, determined to talk to Declan.


	4. Learning Curve

Declan was stuffing socks and shirts from the dresser into his duffle bag when Magnus found him. The seething look he gave her in the mirror was the most unfriendly she could remember it being in a very long time and it truly hurt. “It sounds to me like Elizabeth misses London.”

“I’d be happier if it were me she were missing and not the menagerie.”

Helen winced at the quiet anguish underlying his statement. “She misses you, ’Lizabeth adores you. As much as I hate to admit it, her plans don’t include either of us for the foreseeable future. Her heart is set on a life New York.” Magnus tried to smooth Declan’s ruffled feathers. “I don‘t think my House will ever have enough excitement for her.”

“Good to know,” Declan’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “I’d have a hard time competing with Mermaid sex.”

“May I ask a personal question?” Helen didn’t wait for his reply, just forged ahead. “How did the two of you get together in the first place? It’s fairly obvious that, with the exception of your relationship, Elizabeth is a lesbian. She doesn‘t look twice at most men. The two of you should be out pub crawling and picking up women together, best of mates.” Magnus waited for an answer, but Declan just gaped at her.

When her words had time to sink in, Declan let out a breath and collapsed on the edge of the bed, stricken. Helen couldn’t believe he didn’t understand Elizabeth’s sexual preferences before now. “Elizabeth was supposed to explain that to you when she told you about our relationship.” Magnus sat down beside Declan on the bed. “How did you become lovers, Declan?”

Declan shook his head, “No chance in hell I’m telling you that story.”

“Why ever not?” Magnus frowned. “It couldn’t be worse than our first mission together.”

“Ever wonder why I never jumped down your throat about Big Bertha?” Declan fidgeted with the comforter on the bed and wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I did wonder about your staunch support, yes. Given the fact that I lied, falsified reports and refused to kill a dangerous abnormal, you had as much right as anyone to throw me under the bus.”

“You aren’t the only one who’s kept information about an abnormal hidden from the other Heads of House. James had a Big Bertha of his own to hide.” He gave her a sardonic smile.

“Really?” Magnus was surprised. “I‘ve read her file, there isn‘t much in it, not even where she came from. I‘ve never seen her do anything unusual.”

“James had very good, logical reasons for not telling you, but now I‘m beginning to wonder if it was just James trying to keep the two of you apart, so you wouldn‘t run away together into the bloody sunset and live happily ever after. It would upset his delicate Victorian sensibilities.”

Magnus narrowed her eyes at him, “You aren‘t going to tell me?” On the list of things she couldn’t abide, it was people leaving her out of the loop on things that mattered to her. Elizabeth mattered to her, mattered a great deal. “Is it something that could effect the safety of my House if she stays here?”

“No. It’s not a security issue. It’s something personal to Elizabeth that could be exploited if it‘s known.”

“Why keep a secret about Elizabeth from me? What do you gain?”

“Petty revenge, maybe. Or, maybe, I know you too well. You’d want to poke and prod and test the ability, enter it into the database…”

“Not if it’s something that would potentially make Elizabeth a target to the remnants of the Cabal, or the next group like the Cabal that comes along.” Magnus hated even saying the name after what they did to Ashley.

Declan brought the subject back to what was bothering him, “Why didn’t I notice she doesn’t like men?”

“Elizabeth likes one man… you. She told me she’s had women as lovers since her freshman year in college, and experimented with women before that. It’s not a new pattern of behavior for her. ”

Declan sighed, “I can’t even bitch about her sexual preferences, I’m rather fond of women myself.” Declan sat there, looking completely lost. “I don’t understand all that other stuff. Elizabeth let you spank her, and she bloody loved it. Shouldn‘t there be something wrong with that?”

“There’s more to it than just spanking or tying someone up, though it may start with that, some people enjoy the chance to give up control and let someone take care of them. Our Elizabeth is one of those people. I get my enjoyment out of discovering the things she doesn‘t even know about herself, and exploring them with her. Everything is consensual, or we don‘t do it. She can ask to stop at any point, though she rarely exercises the right.” Magnus wondered if she could show Declan what she was talking about, if they had that kind of trust left after being at odds tonight. “Why did you mention our first mission to her? We both behaved terribly. More revenge?”

“No,” he snorted. “She provoked me, said you thought I was hot and that you’d ‘do me’.” Declan laughed, “So, I informed her that you’d already ’had’ me.”

Magnus pinched the bridge of her nose. “Dear God, she’s trying to get us into bed together. Is it a threesome she’s after? I didn‘t foresee quiet little ‘Lizbeth taking so well to group sex.” Helen thought about it and decided she didn’t like it one bit. “I have no intention of sharing her with Kate or Nikola on a regular basis. You and I are quite enough for her to manage.”

“You won‘t hear me objecting. I think two lovers is one too many.”

“How very conventional and boring. Where’s your sense of adventure, Declan?” Helen teased. “Are you afraid we’d be too much for you to handle?”

“I could manage just fine, it’s a matter of principle. She was my lover first, and you poached her.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. It wasn’t intentional. If it isn’t me, it will be someone else. Another woman, certainly, and she won’t be as willing to share with you. We are stuck in this arrangement whether we like it or not. And on the subject of managing people, I don’t think James would approve of your engaging in a wild night of passion with Nikola Tesla.” His jaw dropped open and Magnus smiled. “Don’t think I didn’t hear about your sexual adventures from Nikola, and in greater detail than I could ever have wanted. He’s not discreet like James was about such matters. He revels in the mischief he creates.”

Declan fell backward onto the bed and covered his head with a pillow. Helen could just make out a string of curses that would do a sailor proud and the words, ‘bigmouth’ and ‘vampire‘. The somber mood had lightened considerably and it gave Magnus hope that they would get through this. It was simply a bump in the road and not a cliff or a brick wall.

The way Declan’s lean body was stretched back across the bed gave Helen an idea. She slid off the bed and closed and locked the door. Declan was still hiding under the pillow, and it was perfect because he didn’t see it when she untied the scarf from around her neck and moved to the far side of the bed. His arms were stretched up over his head and it only took a second for Helen to catch his hands in one of hers and begin winding the scarf around his wrists. Declan gave a tug and tried to sit up, but it was too late. She pushed him back down, firmly, and he stayed only because of her hand in the center of his chest.

“What’s all this about?” Declan frowned up at her. “I haven’t had enough to drink if you’re thinking to seduce me, and if you want my body this time, you can‘t blame it on the abnormal pheromone levels in the air.”

With a little smile on her face, Magnus returned to the other side of the room. She went to the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out the flask of Scotch she knew Declan kept there. She unscrewed the cap and carried it to where he lay on the bed, carefully holding it to his lips. He took a long pull and Helen took one as well, before recapping the flask and placing it on the bed near Declan’s shoulder. “We may need more of that later.”

“Are you going to explain?”

Magnus thought about it. “I can’t expect you to understand dominance and submission if you’ve never experienced it, so I think it is necessary to demonstrate.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can take your word for it.”

“I will be better to show you rather than lecture on the subject. Hands on training is always preferable.” Magnus fingered the buttons on her blouse, unbuttoning the first two, just to gauge Declan’s response. He was mildly buzzed, but nowhere close to intoxicated, as evidenced by the way his eyes were drawn to the swell of her breasts, but then moved away quickly. His brain was still in control of his actions. For now, it would be a plus. “Shall we begin?”

“Can we start with a question?”

Helen put her hand over his mouth. “No. We start with a few ground rules.” Magnus smiled at him, and effected her most boring lecture tone, “For the next hour, you are mine to do with as I see fit. I assign the tasks, I make the rules. You follow those rules. Ask questions, if you need clarification, but from this point on no speaking unless I ask you a direct question. Doing what your told will bring rewards and being disobedient or stubborn will bring punishments. Nod your head if you understand.”

Declan rolled his eyes, and eventually nodded. She gave him a light slap on the thigh, “Too slow with the response and if you roll your eyes at me again, I will become annoyed with you.” Declan smirked, but didn’t roll his eyes, again. Progress.

Helen unbuttoned the two remaining buttons on her sheer blouse, letting the material fall open to reveal the navy blue lace of her bra, and a considerable amount of cleavage. Declan’s eyes didn’t shy away from her body this time. “This is your first reward for your obedience.” She ran her fingers over her cleavage, teasing him before finally removing her top and letting it fall on the floor.

“Would you like me to make you more comfortable? Nod.” He nodded, so Magnus knelt and removed his shoes and socks. Then, she enjoyed the way his eyes widened in panic as she reached for his belt buckle. He didn’t do anything to resist as she unbuckled it, and that made her happy. Progress, again. The belt slid out of the loops and she examined it. It was sturdy black leather and about an inch wide. It would come in handy later, so she set it on the bed next to the flask of whiskey.

Magnus patted his hip. “This is going better than I expected. Are you ready for another reward?”

“Yes.”

“The proper form of address is, ‘yes, ma’am’ or ‘yes, mistress’, but I’ll overlook it this time, since you’re a beginner.” Helen pulled the pins and clip from her hair and let it fall loose and wild around her shoulders. Then, she unzipped her skirt and shimmied out of it. It fell to the floor, forgotten as Helen watched Declan’s eyes drink her in. “Time for a safe word, I think. If you become uncomfortable with anything we do, I want you to say the word…” Magnus thought about it for a second and decided on, “Tesla.”

A low rumble issued from Declan’s chest, and he glared daggers at her. She put a sympathetic hand on his arm. “I quite agree, but it isn’t a name you’re likely to accidentally say in the heat of passion, now is it?” Declan rolled his eyes. “I promise not to tell your safe word to Elizabeth.”

Helen climbed onto the bed and straddled Declan’s belly. She leaned forward until their noses were almost touching. “You rolled you eyes, again.” She rested her forehead against his. “I was going to kiss you, and now I’m not.” She turned her head so her lips hovered over the shell of his ear, “Are you comfy?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, you are a good boy, now, aren’t you?” Her tone was sarcastic. Helen climbed higher on the bed until her breasts hovered over Declan’s face. His expression was hooded. “Are you a man with a breast fetish?

“Yes, ma’am.”

“What do you think of mine?” Magnus watched him.

“I try not to think about them… ma’am.”

Magnus smiled at that, “Elizabeth is quite fond of them.” Declan’s eyes went to the door at the mention of Beth. “Oh she’s fine. She‘s with Kate.” He growled, again, louder this time. Magnus sighed, “Really Declan, what’s the worst they can get up to? Truth or Dare? Strip poker? Doing body shots in one of the labs? I‘ll be sure to send you any camera footage I come across. Are you wondering why we are taking our clothes off? It‘s because they represent everything on the other side of that door. In here, none of that is important. What is important is that you please me. Your own pleasure is dependent on it, as you are beginning to understand.”

Helen eyed Declan critically, then ripped his dress shirt open with a wickedly amused grin as the buttons scattered around the room. She found she loved having this power over him. Declan’s lips pressed into a stubborn line, he hadn‘t liked her ruining his shirt. Something about getting him riled always appealed to Helen. She didn’t know if it was his mouth, or his eyes, or just a general sense of gruffness like came out of him at moments when they were at odds with each other. Whatever the cause, the effect was evident. It made her hot, and if his half erection was an indication, it made him equally excited.

Helen opened the ruined shirt and caressed the exposed skin of his chest and belly, appreciating the warm, firm muscles with her hands. She gave him a brief rest, while she found the discarded flask and filled her mouth with Scotch.

Magnus grabbed his face and pressed her lips to Declan’s. It took him a heartbeat to open his mouth to her, but once he did she rewarded him by sharing the burning liquid with him. She let him take as much as he wanted, then Helen did what she’d wanted to do for years, she kissed him very thoroughly. When they came up for air, she pushed off of him. It would be cruel to keep him excited for too long without offering release and she had no intention of doing that anytime soon, so she got off the bed.

“I think it’s time for a change. I want you to stand up now, Declan.” Magnus helped him to his feet. She untied him, but kept the scarf in her hands. Circling around behind him, she pulled the ripped shirt off his shoulders and let it join her clothes on the floor. “Take your pants off.” He glanced over his shoulder at her and she brought a hand down hard on his ass. That got his attention and he did as she told him.

Once the slacks were gone, Magnus retied his wrists behind him. She took her time walking around him and admiring his body. The dark boxers were tented, and it made her happier than it probably should have. It felt like vindication for the earlier crack he made about pheromone levels being what made them want each other the one time they’d had sexual relations. If Declan truly thought that, he was sadly mistaken. She’d always been aware of him in the way a woman is aware of a desirable man. Abnormal pheromones be damned.

“Kneel,” Magnus ordered him. Their clothes added to the padding of the rug under his knees, and Magnus planned for him to be there for some time at his next task. She move to stand before him, close enough that his eyes were at a level with her lacy panties and bare belly. “I want you to eat my pussy and I expect you to do it well. Do you have a problem with that?”

Declan’s eyes burned into hers. “No, ma’am.”

“Good. You may begin, I’ll tell you when I want you to stop.” Helen didn’t remove her panties, or untie his hands, she wanted this to be a challenge he failed, so she could punish him. She opened her thighs just a little, an invitation which he accepted by leaning forward and flicking his tongue over the lace at the top of her mound. When he tickled her again, but didn’t go further with his tongue, Magnus carded her fingers in his hair and pulled his face more solidly against her sex.

Helen was pleasantly surprised by the skill and determination Declan put into pleasuring her. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before he had the lace tugged to one side, working with lips, tongue and teeth, so he could get at her slick, swollen labia. A smile formed at the thought that Declan could probably tie a cherry stem into a knot with that agile tongue. When he found her clit, Magnus let out a hiss of pleasure, and it was all the encouragement Declan needed to really start driving her mad. She rocked against his face, helping him find the most sensitive spots. It quickly came to a point were she nearly climaxed, but Magnus let go of his head and stepped back before he could succeed.

“Enough,” Helen groaned. Kneeling behind him she untied his wrists, then returned to her place standing in front of him, while he knelt at her feet. “Take my panties off.” Her order was met with the sound of ripping fabric and Magnus looked at the ruin Declan made of the fine lace in mock horror. There was a smirk on his face as he looked up at her. “You did that on purpose. That wasn’t very nice of you. I’m going to redden your ass for that.”

Magnus stalked to the bed and moved the pillows into a pile the middle. “Lay on your stomach over the pillows.” Declan’s smirk faded, and once he was laying over the pillows, Helen pulled on his boxers until his backside was bared to her. She started with just her hand, one hard slap to each cheek. More slaps followed, faster and harder, but Declan didn’t seem particularly bothered by them. Helen knew from patching him up on numerous occasions Declan had a high pain tolerance, and that made his punishment more challenging. It was an art to know exactly how much pain a submissive could take and still feel pleasure as well.

At a count of ten spanks, Helen stopped and kneaded the flesh of his buttocks with her hands. He made a small noise, a gasp of surprise mostly at her hands touching him so intimately “Ah, yes, the skin is nicely pink, I think we are ready to move beyond the warm up, now.” Magnus picked up Declan’s belt and brought it down on her open palm to test the sting. It was perfect, not too much or not enough, so she smacked his left buttock with the flat of the belt.

Declan hissed a pained breath through his clenched teeth. It was the first real sound she’d gotten from him. Magnus made a matching blow to the right buttock and was rewarded with a gasp. She took her time with the blows, pacing them to come when he’d stop expecting it. As soon as he started to relax, she would bring the belt down. Faint welts marked the pale flesh in a perfect criss-cross pattern. When Helen caressed the marks, Declan groaned, long and low. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“A few more, maybe a bit harder, but the time’s been up for about ten minutes, now.” The man Magnus thought she knew so well did something that surprised Helen, when he lifted his backside toward her, and whispered, “Please.”

Helen sighed, “Very well, but it will cost you. You have to tell me first in ten words or less what Elizabeth’s gift is, or no more belt…” She ignored the fact that his first to word sound like, ‘fuck’. Declan mumbled, “Barcelona, I was dying and she healed me.”

“How?”

“Sex.”

“How does sex have anything to do with healing a poisonous bite? Besides, the Barcelona mission was over five years ago, Declan, and she’s only recently turned twenty-four. You can’t mean she had sex with you when she was a teenager?”

“Yes. To heal me, she did. She came to me and told me what she was going to do, and then I was healed.”

Magnus stared at him in disbelief. “How is it that James didn’t either castrate you or force you to marry her on the spot?”

Declan shrugged, which was hard in the position he was in, “Damned if I know. Neither of us wanted to think about that night too much, but he didn‘t object when I started dating her the next summer.”

“I didn’t realize there was quite that much history between you.” Magnus felt bad, now, for not getting this all out in the open sooner. “I guess I owe you an apology.”

Declan barked a laugh, “Give me a few more smacks and we’ll call it even.” Helen gave him four more, and then pulled his boxers back up. She stroked a hand down his back.

“I think that was a good first lesson.” Magnus said, quietly. She helped Declan to his feet, before perching a hip on the bed and watching him compose himself. Once she was sure he was fine, she kissed him once more and started gathering clothes and slipping into them.

“You’re just going to leave me like…” Declan waved a hand at his erection, “this?” There was enough of a pout in the statement to make Magnus feel a tad guilty.

“Dominance and submission isn’t about sex, Declan, it‘s about control. I never engage in sexual intercourse on the first lesson, it sets a bad precedent. Besides, you don’t need me, you have a girlfriend around here somewhere who can take care of that for you.” Magnus stopped dressing for a second and gave him a brilliant smile. “Unless I get to her first, of course.”


	5. Menage

Magnus and Declan reached the media room at the same time, albeit from opposite directions. From the doorway, they could see Elizabeth on the couch with Kate and Henry. Apparently the movie held little interest for Elizabeth, as she was fast asleep using Kate’s belly as a pillow and resting her bare feet in Henry’s lap. Kate was stroking her hair the way you would a sleeping child, or a cat. It made an adorable scene, and Declan almost hated to disturb them. Almost.

Declan frowned, and turned to Magnus. “So what do we do, now?”

“We take her upstairs.“ She gave him a nudge, but he didn’t move. He’d let her take point earlier, but it wasn’t something he intended to make a habit of. Not with Helen Bloody Magnus as his competition for Elizabeth’s time and attention. “What’s wrong with my room? It worked well enough earlier,” Declan said.

Magnus smiled, showing too much teeth. “I have a bigger bed.”

“I guess you win, then.” The sarcasm was intentionally thick.

Magnus raised her eyebrows, “Are you ready to wave your white flag and concede defeat?”

“The night is far from over. We’ll just see who has the top spot at sunrise.” He stalked into the media room and scooped Elizabeth out of Kate’s lap, stalking out with his sleeping lover cradled against his chest.

Helen trailed behind him as Declan entered the elevator. She pushed the button for the fourth floor, and when the door opened she started off down a corridor and Declan followed her until she came to the very last door in the East wing. It was a corner suite and the door opened into a large sitting room with a spectacular view. He followed her through to another door which led to Helen’s bedroom and was about to lay Elizabeth on the bed, when Helen turned around and stopped him. “We should make her more comfortable.”

“Right.” Declan shifted her so Helen could remove Elizabeth’s short jacket, and then the dress underneath. Down to bra and panties, Helen unhooked the bra and slipped it off her shoulders. “That’s better. I can’t believe she’s still sleeping. Poor ‘Lizbeth hasn’t even stirred.” Magnus caressed her cheek tenderly, and then kissed her forehead. She pulled the sheet and blanket back so Declan could lay her down.

Declan placed Elizabeth gently on the bed and tucked the covers around her. He kissed her forehead almost on the same spot Magnus did. Then, he turned to go. Or he would have left, but Magnus was standing between him and the door. Using her back to push the door, Helen shut them in. Declan smiled at her. “I guess I’m not leaving anytime soon.”

“What shall we do to pass the time until she wakes up?”

“I have a few ideas,” Declan said. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

Magnus smiled, “As do I.”

\---------------------------------

The moans woke Elizabeth from her sound sleep. As she opened her eyes, Beth was greeted by the sight of Declan wrestling nude with Helen on the bed beside her. The gasp that escaped her got both of their attentions, and they stopped kissing and tussling to look at her.

“Well, look who decided to wake up,” Declan teased. “You were about to miss all the fun.”

Helen slid off of Declan and into the space between them and Elizabeth, then rolled Elizabeth on top of her, so she could claim her mouth. Elizabeth returned the kiss enthusiastically. Declan was waiting for a kiss of his own when they came up for air. While Beth took her time kissing Declan, she felt Helen working her panties down over her hips. A set of larger, rougher hands joined in the effort to get her as bare as her lovers. She moaned as a stray hand accidentally brushed her pubic hair. Intense blue eyes met hers, and then looked over her shoulder to Declan.

Elizabeth sighed dramatically. They were doing the eye conversations, again. It was obvious strategy was being plotted. “Would you please stop doing that? It’s ruining my mood.”

“What is, ‘Lizbeth?”

“You and Helen are talking with your eyes and it’s creepy. I want a say in what we’re doing.”

Magnus smiled up at her, “Is that right?”

A silky thigh slipped between her legs. It was deliciously cool against the heat of Beth’s sex. “Oh, hell yes,” Elizabeth moaned.

“What would you like to do, luv?” Declan’s expression was curious, and sweetly attentive. It made her desires easier to express knowing he was hanging on her every word.

“I want to be the filling in a sexy House head sandwich, for starters. Then, I want to watch Helen fuck you while I ride your cock.” Apparently, her suggestions went over well, because her lovers smirked at each other. “Well?”

Declan smiled. “I think we can accommodate your requests.”

“This is what you were hoping for isn’t it?” Helen asked.  
“I never imagined I’d wake up some night and have you both in the bed with me. I had no idea, until Declan told me, that you’d had sex with him. I can barely breathe, right now, I’m so turned on.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Helen was kissing her again.

Declan went into the bedside table and pulled out lube, gloves, a huge string of condoms and Elizabeth’s favorite double dildo. She couldn’t help the nervous giggle that escaped. Helen responded a brilliant smile, and Declan was smirking as he sheathed himself with a condom and rejoined them on the bed.

“We need to get Magnus ready for her dildo,” Declan said, and instead of pushing into Elizabeth, it was Helen’s wet sex that was slowly stretched. “She’s too tight for something that big. I need to…” Declan moaned and Helen sighed, “stretch her a little. Make sure she’s really wet.”

Elizabeth rearranged herself so she straddled Helen’s body, while facing toward Declan. She wanted to get a good look at Declan slowly but steadily moving in and out of her lover. Helen pulled Beth’s hips and thighs closer to her face and started teasing her pussy with her tongue. Declan bent Helen’s knees up and had Elizabeth hold them wide as he started to move faster. There was a snap of a latex glove and Beth felt cold lube being applied to her backside. She moaned. Helen’s tongue never stopped its dance through her folds as the finger, and then two, breached her ass. “Oh my… yes. Yes.” Elizabeth hissed through her teeth, and watched as Declan spread Helen’s folds and started to rub her clit with a fingertip. He met her eyes and removed the finger, so Beth could lean forward and use her tongue to do it instead.

Declan was smugly smiling at the two women, admiring the contrasts in their lovely bodies as they made each other writhe with pleasure. He picked up the pace, pounding into Helen Magnus for the first time in many, many years and loving every thrust. The sounds of sex filled the room, moans and heavy breathing and flesh slapping against flesh.

A hand moved from fisting in the bed sheets and gripped Declan’s thigh. It was a warning gesture from Magnus, so he reluctantly pulled out. He coaxed one end of the flexible latex dildo into Helen’s body. When it was seated deep and ready to go, he stroked Elizabeth’s hair, so she looked up at him. “Your turn, now, ‘Lizbeth.”

Elizabeth kissed him hard, sharing the flavor of Helen’s excitement with him, before turning back to face Helen. They kissed while Declan spread Beth’s slippery folds and pressed the other end of the thick black phallus into her until her pussy was nearly at Helen‘s. “Oh, you have no idea how lovely you both look all stretched full of this toy. I may come just looking at you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Helen groaned. “Just let me thrust a few times before you join in.”

“You’re the boss.”

Elizabeth groaned as the first rocking motions of Helen’s pelvis against hers nearly sent her over the edge. “I don’t know if I can do this,” Beth whispered, “If you move again, I’m going to come.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart.” Helen caressed her cheek, “You come as many times as you need to. Just let go and let it happen. No rules tonight.”

Beth felt a rogue finger slip into her sex, resting against her clit. When Helen resumed her thrusts Elizabeth’s body took three hard shocks before she was whimpering against Helen’s shoulder as her sex clenched around the toy. Magnus held her close, stroking her long hair and back as she recovered, and Declan’s finger gave a few more light strokes around her clit before it disappeared.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me, luv.”

“I’m so ready. Fuck me, please.” Her enthusiasm made both her lovers laugh.

Declan added a generous amount of lube to the remains of Helen’s moisture on the condom. “Magnus did a fine job stretching your lovely little bottom for me.” He pushed in very carefully. He knew just when to leave off and let her have a moment to recover from the invasion before pushing a little deeper.

“Do you two do this often?” Magnus asked, curious at how well they had the rhythm down.

“Oh, mmm. Declan and I discovered anal about a week into our relationship.” Elizabeth had to stop and let out a hissed breath through her teeth as Declan pushed the last bit in. Another moment and she sighed, “He’s so good at it. I beg him for it, even when I‘m a still a bit sore from the last time.”

It was Declan’s turn to sigh, “Who could resist such a perfect, tight little bottom?” He kept his movements to short little strokes. Nothing too vigorous, just yet. Between the two of them, Elizabeth was so full. Part of him expected her to call it off at any second, and it filled him with a sense of awe and pride that she didn’t. “I’m ready, Declan.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now, fuck me.” Pinned between the two of them, their thrusts rocked her as they took turns sliding in and out for while, then both pushing in at the same time. Both movements drove Elizabeth mad. Her sex was throbbing and every nerve ending was at maximum. It felt they were fucking each other and she was just an extension of their bodies. Declan was pressed against her back, and his weight felt wonderful.

There was a moment when she came close to climax again, and felt everything starting to fade to black, but Helen stopped the action and cupped her face. “’Lizabeth, breathe. You’re going to make yourself pass out if you don’t breathe…” Gentle hands stroked her sweat matted hair back from her forehead. “That’s right. Do you want us to stop now?”

“No.” Elizabeth sighed. “I just overloaded a little.”

“Declan, let’s change the angle, shall we?”

“Right.” Declan grunted, and pulled out. Beth’s body immediately missed the exquisite fullness. They rolled her on her side and arranged themselves so she was comfortable before they filled her again. Her legs were wrapped around Helen’s waist. Declan was spooned tightly behind her, buried as deep as he could go. Cradled in their arms, Elizabeth floated on sensations, the feel of them, their sounds of pleasure, so many hands caressing her bare skin. She watched as one of Declan’s hands wandered from her breast to Helen’s and the sound of pleasure Magnus made in response as Declan pinched her nipple made Beth smile.

Helen was on the edge, she was going to come first. Elizabeth’s brain formed the thought about a half second before Helen let out a cry of pure ecstasy. Her mouth captured Beth’s aggressively as she road the waves of orgasm. A kiss pressed warm against her neck and the younger woman tipped her head to give Declan better access. Helen’s lovely blue eyes glazed over and it was Elizabeth’s turn to stroke her hair and face tenderly. Her lover was breathtaking when she let herself go, and that didn’t happen often enough.

“Damn you, Magnus. Can’t hold back…” Declan groaned.

“Come, Dec, come in me. I’m close, too.” Beth turned her head, so she could kiss him. After a second, Declan’s body jerked against her as he came. Elizabeth whimpered as she came for the fifth time of that long magical day, her body pushed more in twenty-four hours than she ever thought possible. She collapse into a heap of sweaty limbs with her two lovers. “Oh, fuck…” Beth moaned. “I think I’m really going to faint this time.” Helen and Declan rolled away to give her some breathing room, panting themselves.

\-------------------------------------------

When they had time to cool off, Helen asked, “are you ready to discuss your terms for staying here with me for a few weeks, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth nodded, drugged on great sex and feeling loved and blissful happy. “Sure. I want to use your lovely empty kitchen. Full access, to make whatever I want, and I get to use your team as taste testers. I have a few ideas for signature dishes to try out.”

“As long as you don’t let them rope you into feed them too often, I think that can be arranged. Anything else?”

“I want a room of my own, I probably won’t sleep anywhere but in here with you, but it would be nice to have some closet space somewhere, and maybe my own bathroom.”

“Done. Next?”

“I want Declan to spend a few days in Seattle with me. I‘m sure you could arrange that for him.”

Declan barked a laugh. “Done. I beat you to it.”

Elizabeth looked from one to the other in confusion. “You were asleep for a long time, luv. We worked it out already. Neither of us wanted you in Seattle without someone to look after you.”

“I can take care of myself. You don’t have to baby me, Declan,” Elizabeth sighed, knowing she would lose the argument, and too content to fight. They could argue about his over protectiveness another time.

“Consider it the price you have to pay for dating two dictatorial, overbearing control freaks.”

Elizabeth groaned, “Next time, I am so going to keep my damn mouth shut.”

“Would you like to see your room?” Magnus asked, with a smirk. She picked up a key ring from the bedside table.

“Do I have to get dressed?”

“No, stay exactly like you are.” They climbed off the bed and padded into the sitting room. Declan followed, curious. On the far side of the sitting room, there was a door that Elizabeth never noticed. Magnus moved a wing chair out of the way and unlocked the door. On the other side was a bedroom, and it looked like a twin to Helen’s, if in reverse. There was a king sized bed, mirrored dresser and nightstands. There as even a flat screen tv and blu-ray player. “This is your room. It was originally part of my suite, a bride-groom set up. It’s never been occupied, until now, but Kate did a great job fixing it up, don‘t you think?”

Elizabeth gaped. “I meant a guest room. A temporary guest room.”

“Too late, you weren’t specific about the type of room, so this is the room you get.” Magnus pulled her close and kissed her ear. “There’s plenty of closet space, and a bathroom and dressing table through that door.” Magnus pointed to a door on the far side. “Speaking of rooms, Declan has something he wants to ask you.”

“Uh oh. Was this another thing I missed during my nap?”

“I’m having some issues with overcrowding at my Sanctuary, so I’ve decided it’s time to move into the suite that belonged to James.” He hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself. “I’d like you to move into it with me. There is plenty of space for both of us, and that would free up our two smaller rooms for new residents. You don’t have to give an answer right away, just think about it.”

Elizabeth turned an exasperated frown on Declan, “Is this a plot? You both make me come until I pass out from exhaustion, then you plan my life for me, then when I wake up you make me come even more, so just I‘ll do anything you want? That is so… unfair.”

Helen smiled, “I think she’s on to us, Declan. We need to make her come again, before she tries to escape.”

“Chasing, capturing and subduing Abnormals is what we do. We’re very good at it, too.” Declan grabbed Beth and tossed her over his shoulder, then fireman carried her and deposited her on the bed.


	6. Grand Finale

Magnus went to the dresser and pulled out a strap-on and the other things they would need. “Elizabeth, I have an addition to your request. How would you like a lesson in how to drive Declan to distraction with a strap-on?”

“You want me to fuck him?” Elizabeth looked at Declan, her eyes wide and jaw slack.

Helen nodded, “Why not? He enjoys it. It might be fun to switch the roles up from time to time.”

“Sure. Show me what to do, but you have to do him, too.” Elizabeth grinned, “it’s going to be so great.”

“Declan, you don’t mind letting your girlfriend fuck you, do you?” Helen smirked at him. “We’ll be gentle with you.”

Declan rolled his eyes and gave a resigned sigh as he flopped down next to Beth on the bed. He turned onto his back with his backside at the edge of the mattress and knees bent up. Then, he tucked a pillow behind his head, making himself comfortable.

Magnus helped Elizabeth to her feet and buckled her into the strap-on, making sure it was snug. Helen helped her lover with the blue gloves and guided her lube slick fingers into Declan’s tight passage. Calling on years of experience, Helen demonstrated the proper stretching techniques and helped Elizabeth imitate her movements. When they were certain Declan was ready, Helen sank to her knees before Elizabeth and took the dildo and deep throated it for a long minute. The sight of Helen Magnus on her knees made Elizabeth shudder. It was something she would discuss with Helen later, when they were alone.

Magnus returned to her feet and added lube to the phallus. She pulled their gloves off, tossing them in the waste bin. “Go slow and easy for a bit and you aren’t going to hurt him.” Helen pressed the length of her body against Beth from behind and wrapped her hand around Elizabeth’s where she held the dildo. Together they pushed in, very slowly. Declan’s breath went out in a hiss, but Helen kept them steadily sliding deeper until they were all the way in. Then, she had Elizabeth pull out half way and push back in.

After a few tentative thrusts, Elizabeth was confident enough to take the initiative, no longer needing Helen’s gentle prompting, but still enjoying the way their bodies were molded together as a single unit. Helen‘s arms moved up to hug her tight around her bare belly, while they fucked Declan together.

Elizabeth settled into a pace that felt right, almost natural. She slapped against his backside hard enough that it left Declan panting and thrashing on the bed in short order. Helen moved the long curls and bared Elizabeth’s shoulder to lick and kiss her neck. Beth’s motion faltered as she moaned long and loud. Helen captured her earlobe with warm teeth and Elizabeth shivered.

When her eyes opened, Beth found Declan watching them with an exasperated expression on his flushed face.

“Magnus…” Declan growled.

“Is there a problem, Declan?”

“You’re the bloody problem.” He bared his teeth at her in frustration, “Would you mind not distracting her when she’s trying to fuck me?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say, ‘Oh, really?’ Her hand lashed out and smacked Declan’s bare buttock where she had reddened it earlier and he yelped. “I have very effective ways of dealing with cheek, Declan. Do you need another lesson so soon?”

“Oh, God,” Elizabeth sighed. “You are both so… I can‘t even believe this is really happening. Ow…” Helen’s free hand had moved and pinched her bottom. “What was that for?”

“Just making sure you don’t think you’re still dreaming.” Magnus kissed her and rubbed the spot she had pinched. “Time to let me deal with Declan. I want you to face me while you ride him.”

“Oh, hell yes!” Elizabeth unwrapped another condom. His cock was swollen and dark as she rolled it on. With a sigh, she unfastened the strap-on and tossed it into the bathroom sink. Returning to the bad, Beth was slick with excitement and the moisture made it effortless to slide onto Declan. She wasn’t used to facing away from him so the angle was entirely different and brushed new places inside her. It felt good when he started to move them.

Helen left the room, and returned a few minutes later wearing a strap-on with a generously sized dildo attached. Elizabeth and Declan gasped in unison. Magnus waved the red latex phallus at him, and said, “I think Elizabeth will see the red one best.” She raised her eyebrows, “unless you think you can’t handle it…”

“I can handle it. Count on it.”

“Good.” Magnus lifted his ankles onto her shoulders and slammed the red cock into his ass.

“Bloody hell,” Declan groaned. “What is it made of… ice?” He shuddered and goose-bumps broke out all over his skin.

Elizabeth watched Helen’s dildo slide in and out, wondering at how he could take something that size into his body. It startled her to feel Declan’s hands grip her hips and encourage her to ride him. She smiled over her shoulder at him and started to move up and down. Helen leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Beth pulled back first, so she could resume studying the interaction between her two lovers bodies. Helen in bare feet was the perfect height for meeting Declan’s waiting ass. They made such a beautiful pair, long legs and lithe bodies that concealed surprising strength. The way Declan trusted Helen enough to let go and just enjoy the pounding she as giving him. Fucking gorgeous, the pair of them.

“I don’t think we even need to touch her sweet little clit to make her come again, Declan,” Magnus said, conversationally, while never letting up on the pounding she was giving him. “I think she’s going to come just riding and watching us, our little voyeur. Isn’t that right, ‘Lizbeth?”

Elizabeth groaned an acknowledgement, not trusting herself to speak. Her body was already running on overload, and Helen sent her pussy into meltdown when she pinched and rolled Beth’s sensitive nipples. She wrapped her arms around Helen and clung to her as the orgasm shook her body. Helen’s hands cupped her bottom and gave a squeeze. “Slide off now, sweetheart. You’ll enjoy the final act of our little show, so stay right in close.” Elizabeth let go of Helen and slipped onto the bed along their bodies. Helen pulled the condom off and started working Declan’s cock with her hand, in time to the thrusts.

Declan groaned, the sensation heightened without latex in the way. His cock was leaking almost non-stop now, and it was the first time Elizabeth had ever seen that happen. Without thinking, she leaned in and licked the pre-cum off the tip, above Helen’s hand, and Declan came with a howl. It splattered her lips and chin, then ran down Helen’s knuckles and fingers.

“Oops.” Beth giggled, madly.

“Excellent work, ‘Lizabeth.” She cupped Beth’s face and licked her lips. “I think it’s time for a rest, don’t you?”

Declan must have recovered the power of speech just then, because Elizabeth distinctly heard the words, ‘porno’ and ‘buggered’ in the moaning. Magnus, having finished cleaning Elizabeth’s lips momma cat style, turned Beth’s head and started licking her chin, occasionally stopping to kiss her and share. When Magnus let her go and disappeared into the bathroom, Elizabeth crawled up the bed and curled up against Declan’s side.

Helen was back quickly and snuggled on Elizabeth’s other side. “What about you?” Beth mumbled at her lover drowsily. “Didn’t come…”

“Sweetheart, I did come.” The younger woman didn’t hear her, because she was already asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Elizabeth called the shower first, jumping out of the bed and sprinting for the door before Declan could claim it. On the bed, Helen heard and felt Declan’s chuckle. He was deliciously warm and rock hard against her back and bottom. The man’s stamina was remarkable for a human.

“So,” Declan said. “Does this mean we’re dating?”

The fact that he was uncertain about where they stood, told Helen he didn’t have romantic illusions about her. That made everything less complicated. “I wouldn’t go that far. We have an excellent working relationship. Perhaps, we could consider this as a perk of our very stressful, dangerous occupation.”

“So, let me get this straight. You fuck all your Heads of House into submission?” He was teasing and Helen loved it about him. He never took himself too seriously. “I must have missed that in my contract. Or I would have tried to claim the ass fucking benefit at least a year ago.”

“After our less than auspicious beginnings, I’m amazed you didn’t run away from tonight.”

“What was up with that? Did I fail some test or something?”

“No. There was no test. You followed my direction perfectly. It’s ironic how the very skills I held against you when you started working for James are the same traits I’ve come to value and depend on you for.” Helen ran a hand down Declan’s arm, where it lay draped over her waist.

“You didn’t like me,” Declan stated.

“I was resentful of your military background. I don’t feel entirely comfortable surrounded by soldiers. James saw a need in our organization and he tried to fill it with men like yourself, but as usual with James, he was miles ahead of the rest of us. It took me much longer to recognize our weaknesses and come to the conclusion that people with military experience could bridge our knowledge gap. You didn’t feel the need to chatter incessantly or ask unnecessary questions. You followed orders. You didn’t panic when things went to hell. You finished the job injured, wet, filthy and pissed off at me, a true professional in all ways. ”

“You give such lovely compliments after sex,” Declan sighed and nibbled her earlobe. “You like me much better now.”

“Yes, yes I do.” Magnus snuggled closer to him. “You do realized I’ve taken you prisoner, don’t you?” She wrapped her hands around his wrists like handcuffs. “War’s over.”

“White flag went up as soon as you taught ‘Lizabeth how to fuck me. You win.”

“You’re mine, now,” Helen told him. “You and Elizabeth both are mine.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Declan pushed Helen forward until she was rolled onto her belly and settled his weight on her. “Someday, I’m going to return the favor and pound your lovely bottom. You can bloody well count on it.” He gave a few thrusts of his hips to emphasize his threat, but rather than resist, Magnus pushed back into him. He laughed. “That’s what I thought. You can’t dish it and not be able to take it as well. Good.”

“Why wait? Carpe diem.”

“What the hell?! I can’t leave the two of you alone for even minute, can I?” Elizabeth eyed them from the doorway to her new bathroom. “You are worse than a pair of horny teenagers.”

“Horny teenagers? You hear that?” Declan whispered in Helen’s ear. “Kate’s a terrible influence on her.”

“If there’s time before you leave, I’ll help you deal with her impertinent mouth.” To Elizabeth, she said, “If you are not in the shower in the next sixty seconds, we are dragging your pert little bottom back into bed for a proper spanking.”

They laughed as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

“Now, where were we? Oh, yes. Seizing the day…” Magnus threw her weight to one side and rolled, flipped Declan onto his back and settled on top of him. He executed the same move and then he was on top, again. This time Declan stayed on top for the duration.


End file.
